


I Don't Hate Him

by para_sa_pilipit



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, ang competitive ni Emilio, rivals au, will add more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_sa_pilipit/pseuds/para_sa_pilipit
Summary: Emilio doesn't hate Gregorio del Pilar. He just dislikes his whole existence.





	I Don't Hate Him

**Author's Note:**

> I tweeted about this AU then forgot to write it, and when I did write it hell week happened. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated and I love you guys ; 3 ;
> 
> (( Pahapyaw lang 'to sorry;; ))

### Bakit ikaw pa?

 **Emilio's blood was boiling.** He hasn't answered a single question ever since Gregorio opened his mouth. Right now, all Emilio could do was listen in on their discussion and act like he's unaffected. He continously looks at the clock. Manuel, his seatmate, could see his tense posture and restlessness. 

"Uhm. Emilio, okay ka lang?" Manuel asked, fidgeting with his pen while waiting for his seatmate to answer.

"Oo. Ba't naman hindi?" Emilio replied nonchalantly. He didn't even glance at the other boy, he tried to distract himself by writing in his notebook.

"Kasi... pansin ko lang na," he turned his head around to see Gregorio staring at them. The guy smiled at him. He looked back at his seatmate and leaned towards him. He tried his best to whisper, "Parang may galit ka kay..." before Manuel could finish his sentence, Emilio closed his notebook and stuffed it in his bag. It was already 9:30 and the teacher was packing up. Emilio was eternally grateful.

"Sino? Si Gregorio?" Emilio replied, his tongue laced with malice. It was obvious that the SSG president was passive-aggressively answering his seatmate's questions. 

"Uh... Oo? Kasi kanina ka pa—"

"Manuel, bakit ako maiinggit? Bakit ako magagalit? Transferee lang siya, it's not a big deal." He mustered his best to stand up as confidently as he can. Their class had already ended and it felt like an eternity.

He doesn't want to look around, but he could feel the concern from his classmates. They weren't actually concerned, rather they were curious as to why the top student couldn't participate in class. He shouldn't let the stares get to him. He shouldn't let the transferee get on his nerves just because he underestimated him.

He remembered what his brother used to say, _"Huwag kang magpapadala sa kapaitan ng damdamin mo."_ He nodded at Manuel and walked towards their door, but before he could Gregorio stepped in.

"Hi. Ikaw si Emilio 'no?" The transferee gave his best smile, the one that made the girls faint. But his charm won't work on him.

 _He has the audacity to smile at me. Ang tapang ng gagong 'to,_ Emilio thought. He raised his eyebrows waiting for the man to continue.

"Ah! Ako nga pala si Gregorio del—"

"Yeah. Alam ko." 

He shrugged him off and walked out of the room. This isn't the time to be angelic. This school year is going to be hell. _He is **not** going down without a fight._


End file.
